Our Brightest Years
by FitzgLivviep
Summary: Years later an old face appears to Morgans side.


Our Brightest Years

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Ouch that hurts."

"What do you want with me and my family?"

"Geez guess the days where I was considered family are over."

"I'm not asking again."

"Oh, pipe down old man if you really thought I was threat you would have already alerted the calivery or at least tried to bring me down yourself."

The shadowy figure turns around and steps into the light that is dimmed lit above his bed making him gasp in recognition of who the mystery person is.

"Ellie?"

"Hey papa Morgan."

Look at you."

"Look at you. Settling down, getting kidnapped, tortured, and all that jazz. I approve by the way."

"How did…what are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Emily."

"Emily is here?"

"She tried to but work wouldn't let her but she does send her love and says she will be here as soon as possible. I was coming back home to visit and check in with her before I was shipped out again."

"Get over here it's great to see you kiddo."

Finally closing the little gap between she sits on the bed and takes his hand. Morgan sees the unshed tears in her eyes. Pulling her down for a hug she starts to let the tears fall and he lets some of his own fall also

"You almost left me. You promised."

"Sweet pea…"

"I can't do it again. I can't watch another dad die in the line of duty at the hands of some fucking demented person."

"I'm here...I'm here and not going anywhere anytime if I can help it."

They fall into a comforting silence hugging and just being there. Sam pulls back and wipes the tears from her face.

"You better not tell anyone I cried."

"Same goes for you kid. Tell me how everything is going? How's your mom?"

"Papa…"

"No. Not tonight I want to hear how my daughter is doing."

She looked him in the eyes before beginning, "well mom is happy with Rick and they are still traveling. The Marines are whooping my ass but I love it and…"

"And..."

He couldn't catch what she said next because it was low and mumbled

"What was that?"

Sighing deeply, "I met someone."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he works as an Interpol with Emily."

"And the real reason of how you got here and talk to Emily appears. Details now."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously before I call Emily to give me a full report on him and have Penelope run a deep check on him and I mean all the way back to when he wasn't even born yet type check."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"It's still going to happen."

"True but not as bad so start talking."

"Fine. His name is Finn.."

"As in the thief from that Disney movie?"

"One you knowing that is something we will be coming back to. Second yes can I finish..."

"Please continue."

"As I was saying his name is Finn, 29, originally from Ireland. No kids, no wife, both parents are dead. Career choice is an agent part of SWAT for Interpol. Dating me for the last three months know each other for a year."

"Hmmm.."

"That's all I get is a 'hmmm'."

"And he is here with you right now," it was as a statement more than a question.

"Sometimes I hate profilers. Yes, he is here."

"I want to meet him and make sure he can protect and care for you the proper way."

"I can do fine on my own."

"I know that but things happen. Look at me, your dad, it's a hazard of the job undoubtedly."

"A change of subject because this getting to deep for where we are sitting, I saw Savannah had herself a little glow about her, something you need to tell me pops?"

"I don't know but once I see here I'm going to propose and I have a feeling she's pregnant. Before this all started she was asking for weird things to eat so I'm pretty sure she's pregnant."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks kid."

"Wow your having a baby, proposing.

"I know. I had these dreams I saw my father and told me to keep fighting that I had to get back to my family."

"He was right and I'm glad you did come back."

"I hope you know that my family includes you, you do know, that, right? No matter what anyone says my first child."

"I know pops but it's always good to hear not going to lie ill be a little jealous if you had a girl first."

"You and Penelope both. But I have a feeling it's a boy."

"May the gods help us another you running around here."

"Ha Ha kid. Its great seeing you and I love you Ellie bellie."

"Love you too papa Morgan."


End file.
